A change of heart
by Mysteriousreader1990
Summary: New Moon and Eclipse but with changes. What happens when Edward has a change of heart and comes back six months after leaving? He's full of apologies but Bella is still too hurt to forgive him. Not a good summary but this is the best I could come up with, without giving the plot away. AU!
1. Prologue: Bad Reaction

**A change of Heart.**

**New Moon but with changes. What happens when Edward has a change of heart and comes back six months after leaving? He's full of apologies but Bella is still too hurt to forgive him. _ Not a good summary but this is the best I could come up with, without giving the plot away. __AU!_**

_**Prologue: Bad reaction.**_

_Bella POV_

It has taken me six months, six long months to get over him. I still can't say his name, let alone think about it, but I was better and it was all thanks to Jacob. My best friend, my hero, lately I have noticed how much happier I was around him. He was easy to be with, not like...I shook myself as I felt the panic threaten and breathed deeply returning my thoughts to Jacob. He had been there every single day since _he_ had left. Even though I was a shell, I would scream at him, hit him, tell him to go away and never come back. He stayed, he let me cry on his shoulder, he got me to function again and slowly I began to smile again. He had become my life, we built bikes together, bonded and shared my hard times.

Now I was feeling things I had never felt before. Before, it was intense, scary and dazzling, now I was relaxed, happy and felt more beautiful than I ever had. This type of romance agreed with me, so my best friend Angie said. We were having our first proper date tonight, food from our favourite diner, followed by a gory movie and lots of butter popcorn, relaxed and easy, the way it should be.

Of course being only sixteen I had to pay Jacob into the cinema, but he agreed he'd pay for dinner, now that I had gotten to know Jacob, the almost two year age gap doesn't bother me any more, in fact Jacob was more mature than most guys my age. Happy with the way I looked in a gypsy style white dress and a brown leather belt wrapped around my waist with my hair hung in loose curls, I looked so different than usual, the bohemian look really suited my new personality. After grabbing my new necklace that Jacob bought me, it was a dream catcher style one, I turned back to my mirror and that's when I felt it, a bitterly cold wind blew through my warm room, my dress swirled around my ankles and I froze on the spot. I knew that breeze, the ice cold feeling that washes over me is a very familiar one.

"You're just dreaming" I whisper to myself and suddenly, I desperately want Jacob to be beside me.

"Bella" He whispers in that angelic voice of his, but I refuse to turn around. "Bella" He says with more strength but I stand firm.

"What are you doing here?" I manage to choke out, my voice is cracking and my need for Jacob starts to over power me. I lifted my phone out and text him. _I need you here now xx_ I type then hit send.

"I needed to see you Bella, I miss you so much." There's concern in his voice at my lack of joy.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I screamed, thankful that my dad was at work. "I have just put my life back together after you ripped me apart. I was dead inside, I stopped eating, sleeping and living, I woke up screaming in pain every single night. Do you know what that was like for my dad?" I faced him for the first time and he looked shocked. "You practically left me for dead, I took Jacob six months to put me back together and now you turn up and pull at the seams again."

"Jacob, Jacob Black?" He asked with anger in his voice. This makes me crack.

"Are you listening to me?" I scream and lunge myself at him, hitting every part of him I could reach, he flinches at my actions but I know I'm not hurting him, he's like stone and it hurts me to hit him, but I keep doing it with every word I speak. "You broke me, I lost who I was because you left me". I felt warm arms surround me as I tried to punch Edward again, it was Jacob, he must have rushed to my room when he heard me screaming. He lifted me off Edward and pulled me back.

"Sush it's OK Bella I'm here, I'm here." He says in his soothing voice and I stop struggling against him.

"I can't do it again. I can't" I whisper and he hugs me closer to his warm body.

"I'm here, nothing is going to happen to you." He says to me and I relax slightly. "You better leave." He says to Edward, his calming tone replaced by a harsh one.

"Bella please I love you." He pleaded ignoring Jacob.

"Then why are you tearing me apart again?" I scream and try to lunge at him, but Jacob holds me tight.

"If you don't leave right now I'm calling Charlie." Jacob growled. Edward looked at me knowing that Charlie really couldn't do anything about him being here. _GO! _I mouthed. Edward hung his head and nodded walking out. Once he was out of the house I broke down crying in Jacob's arms, he lifted me off my feet and set me down gently on my bed and wrapped himself around me, we lay there for a while before moving again.

"I'm sorry about tonight, I've spoilt everything" I said wiping my eyes dry.

"Don't be silly." He replied. "It's not your fault."

"We can still make the movie." I said hopefully as I sat up and turned to face him.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" He asked sceptically

"Very much so." I replied. "I need to take my mind off it, before I go crazy."

"OK then, bloody, guts and gore, here we come." He smiled. I laughed and got up, I fixed myself in the mirror and put on some finishing touches to my outfit before happily following Jacob down to the car. He had done it again, he had resewed the stitches on my broken heart.

**A.N Well what do you think? I haven't forgotten my other story, but this one wouldn't go away. Not a one-shot. Jacob/Bella **


	2. Chapter 1: Are all fictional tales real?

**Chapter 1: Are all fictional tales real?**

**Bella is thrown when Jacob changes and she's left alone again.**

It had been going well, we had enjoyed the movie and the popcorn and the kissing. I had initiated the kiss, and couldn't believe how brazen I had been and blushed furiously for fifteen minutes afterwards. However, it was when we were walking out of the theatre that things began to change.

"_Your hand is really warm" I commented as we strolled through the car park near by._

"_That's because I'm holding hands with a very hot woman." He laughed and I did to. I lifted my hand up to his head and brought it back in shock._

"_Jacob you're forehead is scalding!" I exclaimed worried. _

"_Well I have been feeling a tad unwell." He admitted sheepishly._

"_Well Ange was saying her boyfriend Eric has the flu, maybe you've caught it?"I said as we got to the car._

"_Maybe, listen can you drive, I really don't think I could."_

"_Of course." I said taking the keys off him and helping him in to the passenger side of the car. Luckily we had taken my car. _

_I worried about him the whole way home. He had mumbled a goodbye to me before sliding out of the car and into his house, no goodnight kiss. I parked in the drive way of my house and slumped in, I mumbled a goodnight to my dad and stalked up to my room. I had a restless night and even worse day, he never returned my calls._

That was three weeks ago, and in those three weeks I had left countless of calls and messages and he never returned one of them. I tried visiting him, but never got to see him. It was Edward all over again, only worse, much worse. The nightmares were frightening and the pain was unbearable. Dad was upset, he never thought that Jacob would hurt me like this, and to be honest neither did I.

After six calls I decided to have a break and go and see Edward, something my dad wasn't happy about, I told him about our encounter and he thought it wasn't a good idea, but as I argued with my mind my loss of Edward was helped by spending time with Jacob, so my loss of Jacob would be helped by seeing Edward right? I so hoped so, but I also did want to apologise for my outburst and talk things through with him.

My stomach was I knots and I felt queasy as I made the all to familiar drive to the Cullen's. I barely pulled into their drive way when Alice came dancing out of the house, all fairy like, just as I remembered. Of course she knew I was coming, and probably pre-warned Edward.

"Bella it has been so long." Alice said as she picked me up easily and twirled me around. For such a tiny person, she's amazingly strong.

"I know. I've missed you." I said truthfully as I hugged her as tight as I could.

"OK Bella" she said awkwardly as she gently pushed me off her. "Are you OK?

"Yeah I just really missed you that's all. In the beginning I emailed you a lot." I admitted sheepishly.

"I know. I received them all when I re-activated my account. Pretty intense." She explained as she led me into their house. I was greeted by all the family including Rosalie.

"Edward hurt me, he hurt me a lot" I whispered to her when we were alone again, even though I knew it was pointless.

"I know" she sighed. "He knows, listen go easy on him, he means well and truly cares about your safety." She said and then pointed me to where I could find Edward. I gulped and stepped into the study where he spent most of his time.

"Didn't expect to see you here. I certainly didn't think I'd ever see you again." He whispered softly. I walked over to him slowly and he stood expectantly. I looked at him properly and studied his face with my hands. He stood there motionlessly as I traced my fingers along his cheek, jaw and neck. I looked deeply into his eyes and studied his honey coloured eyes that I missed so much.

"You haven't been eating." I murmured as I stepped away from him. I fiddled with the books that lined the walls.

"I haven't felt like eating much since I left." He whispered following my every move with his eyes. "Are you still mad with me?"

"Very much so, why did you leave?"

"Well not because I didn't love you that's for sure. All those things I said to you were lies. I did it to protect you."

"Protect me by leaving me for dead, that's a first." I snarled.

"I didn't mean to I never meant to hurt you like that." He said he stood behind me pressing his ice cold body into mine. I breathed heavily and began to shake, he still had the same effect on me as before, only now his cold made me crave Jacob's warm.

"Well you did." I yelled and he stepped back.

"Am I too late? Don't you love me any more?" He pleaded.

"I don't know." I cried. "I don't know about anything any more."

"It's him isn't it?" He growled. "It's that Black boy isn't it?"

"So what if it is." I yelled. "It has nothing to do with you."

"He's no good for you. His kind of people are dangerous."

"Who the hell do you think you are telling my he's no good for me? He's the sweetest kindest boy I have ever met." I snarled.

"His kind is a sworn enemy." He said then went silent. I stood frozen in shock. Sworn enemy, surely he couldn't be serious?

"I don't know what sick plan you have in your head but you stay away from me and stay away from Jacob." I snarled before storming out.

The depression was getting worse. As I drove home I could feel the blackness creeping over me it was like a monster, a living breathing creature sucking all of my happiness from me, pulling me deeper and deeper into the abyss. I needed Jacob, after seeing Edward the darkness got worse, I needed my own personal sunshine to bring me back to life. But he wouldn't take my calls, my texts or my pestering messages to his father, it was like I had done something, something horribly wrong to my best friend yet I had been racking my brain for the past three weeks trying to figure out why my best friend was avoiding me.

He had gave the excuse that he had mono, well his father did, yet something told me it had nothing to do with mono, it was something much deeper. I thought back to the day of the kiss, I had been so brazen and forward, had I upset him? No that couldn't be it, the response I had gotten was anything but upset. Did he think I only did it because of my earlier encounter with Edward? I slammed on the brakes, breathing hard as I got my epiphany. It had to be something to do with Edward, maybe not because of my encounter with him before our date, but he had been perfectly fine before hand and during the cinema it didn't feel like he was burning up at all.

Then what Edward said popped into my mind. _"His kind is a sworn enemy."___What kind of person, monster, creature was bad enough to be a sworn enemy of a vampire? I shuddered at the thought. Whatever it was, it couldn't be my Jacob, not my sweet caring little Jacob.

I put my foot to the accelerator and speed off home at the fastest speed my pathetic little truck would permit, which was 60mph. I got home in record time and raced up to my room not having to stop to say hello to my dad because he was snoring on the couch with a beer can in one hand and the remote in the other. I switched on my computer and paced while I waited an age on it booting up. After ten minutes, yes it really was that slow, I immediately brought up the web search and typed in _'enemy's of the vampire'._ And as if the internet had been waiting on me to type in this search, there it popped up.

The first link that was on the page was werewolf, along with a million other search results each less likely than the previous. With a deep unsteady breath, and a quick check to see if my father was still snoring, I clicked on the link and up popped a long text about werewolves. _There are many fictional tales about werewolves and their enemy's the vampire. According to legends unlike the vampire, werewolves are still living, breathing creatures. Legends that date back centuries say that the werewolves are humans that connect with a wolf spirit that causes them to phase, centuries ago a so-called spirit man invoked the body of a werewolf in order to obtain great power and leadership. Legend states that many years ago there was an outbreak of vampires murdering humans and on a particular spree they evoked on a red Indian's tribe, where the spirit wolf was residing as a leader. When the man transformed into his wolf form the vampire was so thrown off guard that the wolf was able to rip apart the stone like creature and burn the remains. As of then the werewolf swore that the only thing they killed was a vampire although many legends also say that a werewolf can be a very dangerous creature and have known to harm and even kill humans. _Skipping on past other legend stories I came to the bottom of the script where it gave a description of the werewolf. _Unlike vampires, werewolves can eat, drink, sleep and live as normal humans but have some characteristics different to a human, such as speed and incredible strength, their physic is very muscular and their bodies can exceed their age and have core temperatures of 108oC. As a wolf form their hight and stature can exceed up to seven ft tall and three ft wide. _

I couldn't believe my eyes, Jacob a werewolf, it was impossible, yet there it was in front of me in black and white just like it had been with Edward. I turned off my monitor and grabbed my coat ready to confront Jacob, but as I did I caught sight of the time 22:30, there was no way I was going to be able to sneak out at this time at night. Begrudgingly I took off my coat and sat back down at my computer, I wasted time by replying to my neglected mom's emails then slowly got ready for a restless nights sleep. I didn't know if what I had read was true, but what I did know was that all 'fictional tales' are real.

**A.N** **Well what do you think of this chapter, considerably longer, hopefully all my chapters are as long as this. However, I still haven't decided on how long the story will be, but anyway until next time...please review. P.S the 'website text' is mostly a load of garbage ****and probably very inaccurate. **


	3. Chapter 2: Werewolves

Chapter 2: Werewolves

**Bella finally gets her answers.**

_Bella POV_

It took an age for morning to finally come, the darkness was ever creeping black and light-less...I lay all night just watching the vast nothingness waiting for the light. On the occasions that I did manage to fall asleep I imagined a beast, huge, black with black eyes that went on forever, overbearing teeth that were snapping at my throat. I would wake up drenched in sweat and shaking. I honestly didn't know what to expect. I didn't know whether he would be the same or not. I kept telling myself that he would be the same, that my Jacob would never change.

When light broke I got up, washed, dressed and had my breakfast before Charlie even woke. I had left him a note saying that I went on a drive and breakfast was in the oven. I drove for hours not particularly going anywhere, but still avoiding Jacobs, it was only 8:15 am and I hadn't actually thought of what I was going to say to him. How would I explain that I found out he was a werewolf the same way I found out Edward was a vampire? He would surely be upset that I had knowingly put myself in danger to be with Edward. The thing that bothered me most, was why didn't he tell me, why did he suddenly cut me out from his life.

Without thinking on it further I stomped on the break, turned my car around and drove back to the direction of Jacobs. Whatever had happened, I had to find out where I stood, I needed the truth. My truck roared into Jacobs driveway, I shut my engine of at looked at his house, I saw his curtain in his bedroom twitch I waited nervously for Jacob to come out. It was a few minutes before he did and I wasn't expecting what I saw.

He came strutting out of his house, looked in the direction of my car and walked on. My mouth hung open at the sight, Jacob, well what I thought was Jacob. He had grown at least another foot and now stood at near 7ft tall, his muscles had bulked out and his hair was cropped very short. I jumped out of the car and ran towards him. "Anabolic steroids aren't very good for you." I said breathlessly and this made him stop dead, but he didn't turn around. "Why have you been ignoring me?" I asked softly.

"I have changed Bella, I'm not the same guy any more." He replied and continued to walk on I followed him regardless of his coldness, I needed answers.

"I know, but I am willing to bet you're still the same Jacob." I said with more confidence than I held.

"What?" He asked in a voice that had gotten much deeper, it was like he had aged ten years in two weeks. He had stopped dead in his tracks on the edge of the forest near his house.

"I know that you have changed, in more ways than one and I know it's because of the Cullen's. They're vampires and because they live in the same town as you, you have had no choice but to turn into a werewolf to protect your family." I explained rather quickly. He turned his head but not fully, so as not to meet my eyes.

"You're crazy." He said simply and walked off, undeterred I followed him into the forest.

"If I'm crazy, then why aren't you looking at me and why do you keep walking away from me?" I asked and since he had no answer he kept on walking. "Just please tell me one thing, do you still care about me?"

"Yes." He replied curtly and continued to walk on.

"Then why are you hurting me, just like he did?" He stopped again but this time I didn't see and walked straight into him, he caught me before I fell to the ground, and turned away once he set me back down. All without looking at me once. "No, do you know what?" I said with more anger. "You're not hurting me like he did. It's worse much worse, I have never felt like this before, the feelings I have for you are much stronger than I had with Edward...I love you." I yelled.

"I love you too." He replied and I realised he was crying.

"Then why hurt me like this?" I cried and fell to the forest floor. He fell beside me but didn't hug me or touch me, I began to crave his touch.

"I'm a monster Bella, I'm not who I used to be, I'm a werewolf and I was scared of hurting you."

"But you only hunt vampires." I sniffed

"Wow you do know a lot, how did you find out anyway?

"The same way I found out about him, the internet. I went to see him yesterday and he said your kind is a sworn enemy." Jacob scoffed at this. I was curious and worried by what he meant, I couldn't imagine an enemy of a vampire, and now I know."

"Just because I don't kill humans doesn't mean I'm not dangerous. I could lose my temper at any time and transform, what if I hurt you?"

"I know you'd never, ever do that Jacob. I trust you so much, more than I trust him." I said holding his face, he leaned into my hand and closed his eyes at my touch. "Please look at me I begged." He sighed and finally looked at me. The feeling that washed over me at that moment, when his eyes connected with mine was the most intense feeling I had ever experienced. We studied each others faces closely like we hadn't seen each other in years. A smile spread across his face that reached his warm eyes and his thumb traced my lip, his hand was callous, but very gentle.

"I love you." He said in the most sincere way I had ever heard.

"I love you too." I replied trying to match his sincerity but not quite managing to. His smile however, broadened.

We walked for a long time, him helping me most of the time as my clumsy feet couldn't prevent me from tripping. After a few hours we walked the three miles from the forest outside his house, to the forest outside mine. I took him to my favourite part of the forest, the field that sat in the centre, the field that used to me mine and Edwards, but now it didn't mean the same, it was different, it was new, it was great.

"So what do you want to know?" Jacob asked as we sat in the grass.

"Well how did you come to be like this, I mean how did it all start?" She asked shyly.

"It's a long story and it's a bit sketchy, there is a lot I still don't know. We're having a tribal meeting soon, but I don't know how much I'm allowed to tell you, you're not even supposed to know."

"Well I already knew about Edward." I began and Jacob cut across me.

"You're not supposed to know, by telling you, he's broke the treaty."

"What's the treaty?"

"Years and years ago, when the Cullen's first moved here, well just Carlisle and Edward, there was a pact made between my great, great, great grandfather and Carlisle. If Carlisle and Edward promised not to hunt and kill the people living in forks, then they could live here peacefully but there were certain places that each of us are not allowed to go, like the other's territory. That's why Edward and the rest don't go down to first beach, well that and they sparkle in the sun. Anyway, after they arrived that's when we started changing again. It first happened centuries ago when a fight between tribes caused one of them to evoke the spirit of a wolf, that's how the legend started. Years later though, there was no need to shape shift so we stopped, until the Cullen's came on our land and we started again."

"So it really is his fault?" I asked stunned as I tried to take in all of this information. Jacob stayed silent. "So why did you ignore me?" I asked timidly and he flinched in pain, as if he felt mine.

"Changing was painful, it took a lot of practice to get it under control, I was angry all of the time and dangerous. In fact I'm still dangerous, I'm a monster and you shouldn't be around me." He said and got up, he started walking off and I had to run to keep up with him.

"Jacob please, please don't run away from me again." I begged and we stopped at the edge of the forest.

"Shush," he said and covered my mouth with his hand, I realised for the first time that his body temperature was above normal. He pulled me closer to his body as he strained his ears as if listening for something.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"I can smell a vampire." He said as he continued to look around.

"It's probably a Cullen." I said stepping away from him, but his arm gripped my waist and he pulled me back to him.

"The scent is not one I recognise." He growled and I became tense. He pulled me into the forest and hid me behind a tree. "Stay here I have to change." He whispered and ran off leaving me alone. I began to feel cold and scared, from my experience I realised that other vampires weren't as friendly as the Cullen's. I ran my finger over my bite mark that James had so kindly gave me as a memento, it was raised and I shivered again involuntarily. I heard a snapping noise that made me jump, with out thinking I walked back out to the field. Not looking where I was going until I bumped into a hard, cold, stone like figure, I shivered and prayed it was Edward. But my hopes were dashed when I realised that it was the vampire from before, Laurent. He helped us when James was after me, but today I sensed that he wasn't here to help.

"Laurent, what are you doing here?" I asked in what I hoped was a confident voice, I looked wildly around for my escape but found none.

"Where's Edward?" He asked in his icy tone. I bit my lip and hoped Edward would sense my panic.

"He went to get me a blanket, I was feeling cold." I lied hoping he would believe it. I stepped back from him and he followed.

"Well, that should give me enough time then." He smirked and walked towards me.

"Enough time for what?" I asked and this time the panic in my voice could be heard.

"Do you remember Victoria?" He asked and I nodded my head, her flaming red hair came into mind. "Well James was Victoria's partner, and well she was mighty upset when Edward killed him, and well she feels that it's only fair that she gets to kill his partner."

"But you helped us." I stuttered and stepped back even further. "You're not one of the bad ones." I added hoping to appeal to any kind of 'human' in him.

"Yes, but I paid dearly for my betrayal." He whispered, his red eyes flashing. "I was ousted from my tribe, hunted down and left fighting for survival. However, I have been given a chance to redeem myself, you see if I bring you back then all will be forgiven." He flashed his pearly white teeth and that's when I realised they were stained with blood. He had eaten before coming to find me, so that he wouldn't be too tempted by my smell. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes, waiting for his crushing arms to enclose around me, but it never came, instead when he was really close, he let out an oomph, and a loud rumble of what sounded like stone collapsing to the ground.

I dared to open my eyes and I was surprised at the sight that meet my eyes. Four large, multicoloured wolves stood before me. They were circling Laurent, growling and snapping their large teeth, they stood at various heights and widths of about eight ½ foot tall and four foot wide. They looked scary, but not too me, as I recognised the second largest one, it had a beautiful deep rusty colour, and the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen. It was Jacob, and he was looking at me.

A large snarl brought me back to reality and I saw the wolfs leap into action as Laurent made his bid for freedom. Jacob gave me one more quick look and followed his pack. Panic rose in my chest as I realised that they were going after Laurent, I didn't want them to get hurt and I followed them. I got about five feet into the part of the forest they had disappeared into when Edward popped up in front of me, literally. I was so shocked that I tripped over my own two feet, he caught me of course before I hurt myself.

"Edward." I said clearly shocked "What are you doing here?"

"Laurent is back, I came looking for him. What are you doing here?" He asked curtly.

"I'm here with Jacob." I replied stiffly.

"So you know then." He stated with a smirk.

"If you thought that knowing was going to change anything you're wrong. If anything, it has brought us closer together." I snapped, the smirk dropped from his face, and was replaced with a look of sadness.

"You don't mind being in the company of monsters then."

"I just to be with you all the time didn't I?" I snapped back, the look of pure shock on his face made me feel ashamed. With out saying another word, I stepped around him, but I barely got two steps away from him, when he was in front of me again. I sighed in frustration and stepped around him, but he blocked my path again.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"None of your business." I snapped and walked around him again, this time he grabbed my arm. "Let go of me" I hissed.

"He went after Laurent, didn't he? He went after him, and now you're going after Jacob." He laughed and I struggled against him.

"Let go of me!" I screamed still struggling, I could feel my arm become tender as I fought against his strong grip.

"No, I'm here to protect you, I have to keep you safe."

"I don't want you to keep me safe. I want to find Jacob. Let me go so I can find Jacob." I was screaming and struggling bad. Edward looked horrified as I continued to fight him.

"Bella stop struggling please, you're hurting yourself" He begged, but I struggled harder.

"Let me go. I want Jacob. I want Jacob." I was hitting him again, he could do nothing but stare at me. Suddenly warm arms, his arms, were around me and I stopped struggling. Edward let go of me as I sunk into Jacob.

"I'm here Bella" He said soothingly. I turned around in his arms and flung myself at him, hugging him so hard he almost lost his balance. "It's OK" He soothed. "The vampire is gone."

"You killed him?" Edward asked and I stepped back a bit.

"Yes, me and a few others. He was hard to catch but easy to kill. It's over" He said to me.

"It's not. He came for me, to take me back to Victoria. They were hunting me two years ago Jacob. Laurent, Victoria and James. James was her partner and he bit me." I explained showing him my scar he gasped and ran his rough thumb over it. "James was killed when Edward came to save me. Now Victoria was her revenge, a partner for a partner." He stood in silence tracing the scar on my right wrist.

"Yeah well I am never, ever going to let that happen to you again. I will, we all will fight to bring them down." He said looking into my eyes.

"They're stronger and more devious than you could ever imagine." I replied shaking my head.

"Bella I will fight them. Nothing, nothing is going to take you away from me, you hear me?" He said, all I could do was nod in response. "I need to leave fast. I have a tribal meeting I have to go to, they're angry with me that you know."

"Let me come with you, I can explain..." I stopped in mid sentence as Jake let out a throaty chuckle.

"I already told them you'd say that and they agreed to hearing your side. But I have to move fast so can I carry you, so that I can run?" He asked and I nodded in response. He lifted my gently and with ease. But before he took of he turned to Edward, who had listened to our exchange in silence. "Look we are all going to need to meet up. We need to work together to sort this out." Edward just nodded his head once and looked at me. I could see great sadness in his eyes, he had realised he has lost me. I looked away as Jacob began to run. The look in Edwards eyes never loft me for the rest of the night.

**A.N. Well that was longer than I expected. But once I started it just wouldn't stop flowing. Anyway let me know what you think by reviewing please.**


End file.
